stuck in a closet with an unstable demon
by wolfanimelover210
Summary: all of team 7 are stuck in a closet by tsunade for entertainment. what tsunade and the other members of team 7 dont know is that they are stuck with a crazed demon that is part foxand part cat
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in a closet with an unstable demon**

**rated m for violence **

**alright people this is my best friends fanfic however she does not have an account so she asked me to upload these. this is written by Spirit she has the loaylty and spirit of a wolf, fiercness and patince of a dragon and tricksterness and stealth of a fox. i have bad grammer and spelling just so u guys know. disclamer:neither one of us owns anything summery: all of team 7 are stuck in a closet by tsunade for entertainment. what tsunade and the other members of team 7 dont know is that they are stuck with a crazed demon that is part foxand part cat. and when it says day something that means chapter **

**Day 1**

all of team 7 were stuck in a closet by tsunade. somehow she had made it so they all fit. the only source of light was a light bulb hanging over their heads. sitting in one corner was Naruto a crazed demon with his father sealed in him. in a different corner sat the king of all emos, Sasuke. standing up were Sakura and their sensei kakashi. "my, naruto your awfully quiet today. why is that?" asked looked up at kakashi and he could've sworn he had seen a gleam of insanity in his eyes. "no reason just bored is all," naruto replied in a bored tone. "alright then" kakashi said whilewondering why naruto had a look of insanity in his eyes. 'good he bought it now time for some darkness.' naruto thought while looking at the light bulb causing it to flicker. "dobe what are you doing staring at the light for," asked sasuke. his voice caused naruto to loose his concentration leaving the light with a fracture. "sorry what was that teme?" "hmph" 'damn him. hes first on the kill list,' naruto thought darkly, before closing his eyes and pretending to be looked at naruto with a suspicios look, wondering what naruto was doing. "alright team lets get some rest so we can figure out how to get out of here tomorrow," kakashi said before the team fell asleep**. **naruto opened one eye and looked at the light finnaly causing it to explode. the only light was the glowing of naruto's eyes.

**A/N well anyways thats day one let me know what you guys think so i can let my best friend know =^-^=**


	2. day 2

**Stuck in a closet with an unstable demon**

**rated m for violence **

**this is my best friends fanfic however she does not have an account so she asked me to upload these. this is written by Spirit she has the loaylty and spirit of a wolf, fiercness and patince of a dragon and tricksterness and stealth of a fox. i have bad grammer and spelling just so u guys know. disclamer:neither one of us owns anything summery: all of team 7 are stuck in a closet by tsunade for entertainment. what tsunade and the other members of team 7 dont know is that they are stuck with a crazed demon that is part foxand part cat. and when it says day something that means chapter **

**DAY 2 **

kakashi didnt understand how the light bulb exploded, they now had no light. deciding to use the sharingan, kakashi lifted up his protector, only to see normally from it and feeling none of his chakra being used. '**nice job on getting rid of your first bloodline. hahaha, no more uchiha can control us anymore!' **'thanks dad but there is still someone that has the first's bloodline.' '** becareful then.**' naruto cut his conversation with his dad and looked where sasuke was. being a cat/fox hybrid demon had its advanteges, like night vision. walking silently, naruto was now in front of the prick. naruto chuckled silently as his claws grew, with a quick swipe he ripped sasuke's throught open, and stabbed his heart killing him instintly. he looked at his claws seeing the blood, he quickly licked them clean. looking around he saw kakashi find a box of spare light bulbs, naruto's claws disappeared, as he was back from where he started. kakashi sighed as once again the closet was filled with ligh, after replacing the broken light bulb. there was a loud scream and kakshi turned to seesakura was crying with her hand over her mouth and naruto with a look of fear. naruto couldnt believe his luck he had just tricked the "great kakashi" with fake fear. laughing silently to himself, naruto turned his sights on the box with the spare light bulbs. then kakashi, with a slight glow of his eyes fell asleep.

**A/N that is the end of day 2 im trying to upload a chapter a day but its kinda hard with this dang rain even though we need it its making my internet slow and parents not letting me use the laptop. but today was fun but sad last day of school didnt want to leave my friends but glad for the extra time to work on this and my other fanfics. well anyways i hoped u liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck in a closet with an unstable demon**

**rated m for violence **

**this is my best friends fanfic however she does not have an account so she asked me to upload these. this is written by Spirit she has the loaylty and spirit of a wolf, fiercness and patince of a dragon and tricksterness and stealth of a fox. i have bad grammer and spelling just so u guys know. disclamer:neither one of us owns anything summery: all of team 7 are stuck in a closet by tsunade for entertainment. what tsunade and the other members of team 7 dont know is that they are stuck with a crazed demon that is part foxand part cat. and when it says day something that means chapter **

**DAY 3 **

sakura was scared just yesterday sasuke was found dead and today their sensei was still asleep. she turned her sights on her other team mate, naruto who seemed to be messing with the spare light bulb box. "hey naruto, what are you doing?" "nothing much just bored.""oh, say do you know who your parents are?" "yes." "really? can you tell me who they are?" "if i do you have to promise not to tell anyone and if you do i will kill you." "i promise naruto." "alright. my mother is actually not dead, her name is neko, and my dad is not dead either, his name is kurama." "wow what are your parents like?" "hmm both like cats and foxes, probably good people, and maybe by accident we got seperated." "well cant really blame your parents from seperating from you, hehor maybe they did it on purpose to get away from you," sakura laughed but stoped when she heard a loud growl. **"Sakura, Neko and Kurama are Nibi and Kyuubui. Demons dont abondon their kits!" ** Naruto roared out as his appearance changed. his hair turned blood red with ghostly blue streaks, his eyes turned a pale blood red color with a pale blue tint now surrounding his now slit pupils, his whisker marks became larger and thicker, his canines became larger to the point that they stuck out of his mouth even when it was closed, his hands turned into claws, and he grew foxish cat ears on his head, his human ears dissapering. grabbing a light bulb he crushed it but he didnt get cut, he grabbed sakura by the hair and pulled forcing her mouth open and jammed the shards of the broken light bulb into her started to choke on the shards of the broken light bulb,she wanted to scream but everytime she opened her mouth she got cut. she looked at naruto with hopeful eyes only to see him smile an evil grin. **(jeez naruto you really are a monster. I love that song Monster byt Skillet and on with the story...) **"goodbye sakura, i never loved you," naruto laughed after that as sakura's vesion started to fade into darkness as blood started coming out of her mouth. "hmm, you seem to have super strength, lets see about that hehehehehehe," naruto brought out his claws letting sakura's blood trickle into his hand. he looked at it before licking it all off. that was all sakura saw before her eyes closed for the last time never to open again. "two down one to go." naruto said before shifting to his fake form with fake tears coming out of his eyes as they glowed causing kakashi to wake up. "what happened?" kakashi yawned out but stopped short when he saw a dead sakura and a crying naruto. "s-she said she was hungry and tried to e-eat a lig-light bulb but she cu-cut her mouth and cho-choked. i tr-tried to save her b-but the g-glass was stu-stuck," naruto cried out. 'theres somthing strange with that story,' kakashi thought.

"naruto listen to me as long as i am here nothing will happen to you, we will survive," kakashi promised making the worst mistake ever. "thanks kakashi-sensei," naruto said before going into a corner and falling asleep in a ball like form. 'fool he made a mistake of making a promise to a demon like me, now time to think of a plan to kill him,' naruto thought evilly before going to sleep.

**A/N: Nibi is a free demon and is living in the demon realm i'm hoping to finish this fanfiction today jeez my friend has the most strange ways of killing people o.O next is day four**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck in a closet with an unstable demon**

**rated m for violence **

**this is my best friends fanfic however she does not have an account so she asked me to upload these. this is written by Spirit she has the loaylty and spirit of a wolf, fiercness and patince of a dragon and tricksterness and stealth of a fox. i have bad grammer and spelling just so u guys know. disclamer:neither one of us owns anything summery: all of team 7 are stuck in a closet by tsunade for entertainment. what tsunade and the other members of team 7 dont know is that they are stuck with a crazed demon that is part foxand part cat. and when it says day something that means chapter **

**DAY 4**

naruto awoke to see kakashi only stirring. deciding not to stay under his disguise anymore, he disspelled it turning back to his demon form. the only differences were: he had actual thick whiskers, eleven flamed fox tails, he looked older and was slightly smaller then kakashi by a few inches, his claws were larger, his hair was longer, and his canines were saber toothed tiger fangs. "good morning human," naruto said in an icy tone. kakashi instantly woke up to see the changed naruto. "naruto what happened to you?" "nothing and my name is not naruto uzumaki, its Waru Si no Juu Ichibi," "Evil Death the Eleven Tails?" "yes, you see my mother is Nibi no Neko and my father is Kyuubi no Kitsune, his name is Kurama. i am named Waru Shi because of my talent to kill in the most evilest, gruesomest, deadlyest, and darkest ways ever. i make my parents and other demons proud because of this. now say goodbye to life." Waru spoke before preceeding to beat kakashi the bloodiest way possible. he managed to do this catching him by surprise and the use of brass knuckles. it was within minutes that kakashi died when Waru punched his heart out. 'now that their all gone time to un' Waru's thoughts were inturrupted by a banging on the door. "hello is everything alright in there," 'Feh another human.' "Iruka-sensei?" "oh naruto, Are you alright?" "no all of my team mates and sensei are dead." "i will be right back naruto im going to get hokage-sama" "hurry back" Waru chuckled as he heard the foot steps going away. Waru did ten demon handseals while saying the name of the seals, " jackel, angel, pheonix, chaos, order, reaper, sin, devil, hell, demon!" Waru started to glow blood red as chakra the same color started to leak out of him. before he could complete the jutsu he was pulled into a bright plain place in his front of him were two people. one was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the other was his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. behind them were two more people. one was his true father Kurama Shi and his wife, Waru's mother, Neko Bara Shi. Kurama had short blood red hairwith fox ears on his head, thick whisker marks on his cheeks, his eyes were blood red with slits for pupils, poking out of his mouth were large canines. he was wearing a black shirt with a blood red cloak over it. he had on a pair of blood red pants with black steel toed boots on. behind Kurama were nine blood red fox tails. Neko had ghost blue and dark blue hair that reached past her shoulders giving her the apperance of blue fire, she had ghost blue cat ears. she had pale blue eyes with her pupils being slits. she had on a pale blue blouse with a short dark blue jacket with ghost blue flames at the bottom, there was also a blue cat and blood red fox on the back. she had a pair of black skinny jeans and dark blue kunoichi sandles on. behind her were two cat tails. on her face were real whiskersand jutting out of her mouth over lips coverd in black lipstick were sabertooth tiger fangs. "my sochi what happened to you and who are they?,"kushina asked getting a glare from Waru, Kurama, and Neko. "one i am not your sochi two these our my real parents not you." Waru replied growling at them. "how are they your parents naruto?" Minato asked until he noticed Waru's apperance."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SOCHI?" screamed kushina angry as hell. her yell caused Waru, Kurama, and Neko to cover their ears. "what our son said is true now shut up!his name is Waru Shi and he is a cat/foxdemon hybrid right little ki?"Neko said while scratching Waru behind the ears earning a purr. "right mom," Waru said while purring. "sochi get away from them, the're manipulating you!" Kushina yelled only for the purring to stop and tetemputare to drop a few degrees. "**Do not accuse us od doing such a thing**," Kurama said in a cold tone facing both Kushina and Minato with anger in his eyes. "**now LEAVE!**" Kurama roared causing them both flying out of the mindscape. in the real world Waru woke up to see iruka in front of him with a startled and confused expression. Waru turned his head to see his dad fully out of the seal appear behind iruka. iruka turned his head only to see nothing until a claw burst through his chest did iruka see Kurama. "goodbye." Kurama said before iruka died. next to Waru his mother appeard, as all three of them left the closet, it had begun, the destruction of that the family left never to be seen again. years later every Jinchurriki disappeared even Yangura. all across the countries many ninja and civilian had reported seeing a blood red foxeith a dark blue, ghost blue, and black cat and a cat/fox kit hybrid that had ghost blue and black streaks resting in the forest or in dens made by them.

**A/N: THE END finally took me longer then i thought now my back hurts time to take a break i might start on the my fanfic tomorrow or next week **


End file.
